Rainning Kiss
by Juh W. Wood
Summary: Uma adolescente perdida no seu mundo... amando um moreno inalcansavel ate que um dia tudo muda inesperradamente... sem jeito pa sumários 1ª FanFiction...


**Rainning Kiss**

**por Juh Weasley Wood**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens presentes nesta obra escrita não me pertencem mas sim a JKRowling, Bloomsbury, Warner…e todos os outros que têm qualquer tipo de beneficio financeiro com HP…a única personagem que me pertence e somente a mim é a Emma

**Sinopse: **Uma adolescente perdida no seu mundo... amando um moreno inalcansavel ate que um dia tudo muda inesperadamente...

* * *

Estava nevoeiro e estava-mos a perder, a chuva ameaça bombardearmos a qualquer momento, '_tenho de marcar, temos de marcar, não podemos perder não hoje…_' era o meu pensamento constante, recebo a quaffle e tentei avançar, não dava tinha de passar, passei a bola ao tempo que ma retornam avanço e consigo marcar, olha para trás e vejo-o a ele… estava nervoso, não precisava de me dizer… o olhar dizia tudo, não eram precisas palavras… era ele que eu amava desde os meus 10 anos… fora ele sempre ele… a minha primeira paixão o meu primeiro amor… sempre me disseram que não valia a pena olhar para ele, para quere-lo apenas como amigo, mas não valia a pena, o meu coração era mais forte do que eles todos… toda agente dizia que ele não me merecia, o melhor amigo dele sempre mo disse mas eu não liguei… continuo a sofrer por ele…já há 6 anos…

Afastei aquele pensamento e, tornei a pensar no jogo… tinha-mos de ganhar de apanhar a snitch… vi que o seeker estava atrás dela, Sytherin ataca vejo que vão direitinhos as argolas tento alcança-los mas em vão o Marc ia rematar… a quaffle ia direita ao aro mas alguém a apanhou, e passou-me acelerei para tentar marcar outra vez quando dou por mim estava cercada, não conseguia marcar, tinha um de cada lado mas consegui passar, mesmo assim um dos meus rivais deu-me um encontrou e desequilibrei-me, ouvi urros de alegria alguém tinha apanhado a snitch, mas quem?

Olho em volta vejo o Wood descer em direcção á nossa equipa estavam todos alegres desço também alguém me abraça e grita:

-Ganha-mos!! Ganha-mos!!- gritou-me um ruivo George estava vermelho o que não lhe ficava muito bem, e vejo o seu irmão gémeo Fred aos beijos com Angelina… Olho para o Wood ele está agora a falar com a Madame Hooch, não me preocupo vão todos em direcção aos vestiários, quando uma voz feminina me questiona:

-Emma não vens? – Era Katie Bell…

-Não, já sabes como sou, quero voar mais um pouco, para relaxar, depois vou ter com vocês á sala comum ok?

-Por mim… porta-te bem… despacha-te que vai chover!

-Katie não te preocupes comigo eu fico bem…

-Okay… Fui… Ah! Tens um corte na cara… é só um arranhão mas cuida disso…

-Tá…

Viro-me e passo a mão na cara… um arranhão bem grande, tinha sangue, apesar de tudo não me doía, ignorei aquilo e levantei voo, a chuva que até agora nos tinha ameaçado concretizou a sua ameaça, apesar disso continuei… nada me parava, só queria voar dali ou então voar para ele, para o moreno que me roubou o coração que para o ano me ia deixar sem nada, era o ultimo ano dele ali e eu ainda tinha este ano e outro pela frente, depois ia sair de Inglaterra, talvez até do Reino Unido, precisava de mudar…

A minha cabeça pensava em tudo ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia seguir uma linha de ideias certa… a única certeza que tinha naquele momento era que o amava, e que tínhamos ganho a porcaria do jogo… começou a chover torrencialmente, aí a chuva ao cair já magoava, desci, ninguém no seu perfeito juízo ia continuar ali, fui em direcção aos balneários mas ouvi vozes, pareceu-me a do Harry e do Wood, não me apetecia ver nem falar com ninguém, sentei-me no corredor que dava acesso aos balneários, aí já não os conseguia ouvir… via a chuva cair e isso acalmava-me…a chuva estava a acalmar, assim como eu… alguns minutos depois eram só pequenas gotas, e eu continuo assim parada a pensar na minha vida…

Deixei a vassoura no sítio onde estava, apenas segui para o centro do campo, sentei-me, podia ficar assim para sempre, podiam dizer que sou doida, mas gosto da chuva, da água, da serenidade e algo me dizia para não sair dali… e para ser sincera tinha perdido a noção do tempo, a quanto tempo estaria assim? Não me importei…

Algum tempo depois ouvi passos, apesar da minha curiosidade não me virei, quem quer que fosse iria chamar-me maluca por estar assim parada a levar com chuva…

-Porque não foste para a festa? – Para meu espanto uma voz que eu conhecia tão bem interrogou-me, uma voz doce e suave… permaneci em silencio…

-Estás bem?

-Sim porque? – foi a única coisa que me saiu…

-Porque estás aqui parada á séculos, não te vi passar esperei por ti mas não apareces-te…

-E isso dá-te o direito de me espiares?

-Não, mas eu preciso de falar contigo…

-Se é mais alguma coisa sobre os treinos ou jogos dispenso, falas comigo depois!

-Não tem nada a ver com isso…

A voz dele estava suave, e a minha estava um pouco dura… ele continuou…

-Bem não sei como dizer-te isto mas eu… bem… eu acho que…- e sentou-se ao meu lado – bem eu acho que jogas-te muito bem hoje…

-Ok obrigada, mas se não fosse o Harry não tinha-mos ganho…

-Mas tu também marcas-te…

-Mas não foi o suficiente…- Eu estava nervosa quando disse isto virei a cara para ele – eu sei que não dei o meu melhor, mas vou treinar para mais…

-Que é isso que tens na cara?

-Um arranhão…

-Bem se isso é um arranhão eu não sei o que é um corte… deixa-me ver…-ao mesmo tempo que disse isto com um toque perpétuo no queixo desviou-me a face para ele poder ver o corte, as minhas pernas começaram a tremer, eu não consegui articular nenhuma palavra…pude reparar que continuava com o equipamento do jogo…

-É melhor ires desinfectar isso…

-Não, eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco mas podes ir… até prefiro ficar sozinha…

-E se eu quiser ficar contigo?

-O problema é teu… mas devias juntar-te á festa… as tuas fãs devem estar frenéticas á tua procura, não lhes queres dar uma desilusão pois não senhor capitão?

-Preferido desiludi-las do que não falar contigo…

-Então diz lá o que queres…

-Bem… isto não é muito fácil, não sei se vais entender, porque bem…

-Sim…

-Bem, eu acho, eu não acho… olha posso fazer em vez de dizer??

Eu virei a cara muito depressa pois não estava a perceber onde ele queria chegar…

-Como assim?

Pela segunda vez naquela manha ele tocou-me na face e os meus sentimentos foram os mesmos… o rosto dele aproximou-se do meu, o seu olhos cor de avelã deram-me uma vontade imensa de o beijar, contudo controlei-me, o meu coração batia tresloucadamente, cada batida parecia o soar de um canhão, pergunto-me se ele não ouvira aquilo… ele aproximou-se um pouco mais… olhava-me profundamente nos olhos, e eu olhava para ele do mesmo modo, castanho contra azul… quando desci das nuvens empurrei-o…

-Que estás a fazer?

-A tentar dizer-te que te amo…

-Oliver se estás a gozar comigo podes dar meia volta e ir para o sitio de onde viestes…

-Eu não estou a mentir-te… apenas não tinha coragem para to dizer, e hoje disseram-me que andavas a sair com um rapaz do 6º ano de Ravenclaw… e eu não consigo perder-te…

-Pois enquanto eu simplesmente te amava tu não querias saber de mim e agora chegas aqui e dizes que me amas? Poupa-me…

-Juro que é verdade… se calhar só consegui perceber o que sinto por ti depois de pensar que te posso perder…

-Tarde de mais, já perdes-te…- levantei-me, o meu cabelo estava encharcado, dos meus olhos já brotavam lágrimas, como fora capaz de dizer tal coisa? Não sabia como, fui em direcção ao balneário mas ele alcançou-me…

Só me tocou ao de levo no braço e eu virei-me de livre vontade, olhei-o nos olhos, e a vontade enorme de o beijar invadiu-me novamente, controlei-me e disse em voz alta…

-Eu amo-te Oliver Wood, amo-te para lá de muito, para lá de infinito, mas eu não sou nenhum pergaminho que usas e deitas fora, não sou, apesar de te amar não me vais usar…

A chuva estava agora um pouco mais intensa, e eu estava a chorar, não queria, mas foi mais forte do que eu…

-Tu não entendes Emma… não entendes… eu não gosto de ti… eu AMO-TE… eu não tenho culpa de só ter percebido isso á pouco tempo…perdoa-me…

-Tarde de mais…- as minhas lágrimas estavam cada vez mais frequentes… não podia chorar não ali, não á frente dele…

-Dá-me uma oportunidade, só uma…

-não sou cap…

Ainda nem tinha terminado a frase quando ele me puxou, e me beijou,um beijo doce, a chuva continuava forte, e nós ali no meio do campo, não devia mas deixei-me levar por ele, correspondendo o beijo…

Um turbilhão de emoções apoderou-se de mim, parecia um sonho, um sonho tornado realidade… ele passou o braço pela minha cintura, não conseguia controlar o meu corpo então pus-lhe a mão na nuca… depois ele afastou a sua boca da minha e sussurrou-me ao ouvido…

-Amo-te, nunca duvides disso, namora comigo, ao meu primeiro deslize dás-me com os pés e não volto a chatear-te…

Não lhe disse nada, apenas o beijei, ambos tinha-mos percebido a minha resposta, não comandada pela minha cabeça mas sim pelo meu coração…

A chuva caia sobre fazendo com que ficasse-mos ainda mais molhados, fica-mos assim agarrados durante algum tempo, minutos? Horas? Não sei mas por mim ficava assim até ao fim da eternidade…

The End

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá! Bom aqui está a PRIMEIRA fic da minha gémea JUh…como ela não percebe nada do eu vim postar por ela!xD

Deixem uma Review a dizer o que acharam…sejam bonzinhos senão ela perde o entusiasmo de continuar a postar! Vá mas também não sejam muito simpáticos...criticas são boas!xD

Beijinhos a todos!


End file.
